La venganza te enamora
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Voldemort ha muerto, pero aun después de su muerte, sus mas fieles seguidores siguen sueltos, y una de ellos crea el plan perfecto para vengar a su amo, utilizando a Scorpius Malfoy, al cual, la mortifaga, cría y educa.
1. Chapter 1

Diez años, casi once, habían pasado desde que su señor había sido destruido. Ella era una de las pocas sobrevivientes. Aún seguían buscándola, los idiotas del ministerio no habían podido dar con ella aun, ni siquiera el famoso jefe de aurores y, eso le enorgullecía. Se paseaba por el callejón Diagon como si nada, disfrutando del temor que sentían todos al verla, pues nadie era capaz de aturdir a la más fiel seguidora de Voldemort.

Bellatrix Lestrange aun causaba miedo entre las personas. Le gustaba desaparecer por periodos largos, sabiendo que todos creerían que había muerto o algo parecido, pero eso quedaba descartado cuando la marca tenebrosa aparecía en lugares menos inesperados.

Una tarde, mientras daba uno de sus habituales paseos por el callejón, disfrutando de las reacciones de los magos al ver que la terrible mortifaga había regresado, se encontró con la noticia que le cambiaría la vida.

Harry Potter estaba en portada. Al ver al auror, la mortifaga sintió un arrebato de furia. Ese asqueroso mocoso había acabado con su señor. Arranco el periódico de las manos de un anciano, el cual salió corriendo, antes de que un crucio le hiciera retorcerse del dolor. Bellatrix leyó el artículo.

_Harry Potter, el salvador mágico, se viste de manteles largos este día. Su esposa, Ginny Potter, dio a luz, la noche pasada, a su tercer hijo. El héroe no ha querido hablar con la prensa, pero fuentes internas al hospital san mungo, nos informan que ha sido una linda niña. Amigos y familiares del matrimonio, han estado entrando y saliendo de San Mungo desde el alumbramiento, ninguno quiso dar detalles, pero el señor Weasley, dueño de 'Sortilegios Weasley' declaro que, la pareja ya está pensando en encargar otro bebe ¿Sera esto cierto? Recordemos que hace meses, Harry Potter declaro que con tres hijos era más que suficiente. Por ahora solo le deseamos lo mejor señor Potter. Aunque, aun no es muy seguro que siga teniendo hijos, tomando en cuenta que los Lestrange y otros mortigafos que no han sido capturados, podrían atacar en cualquier momento._

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada, se preguntó lo que pensaría Potter al leer eso. 'Atacar en cualquier momento' una sonrisa malévola se le figuro en el rostro. No… no atacaría en cualquier momento, atacaría en algunos años… su venganza se estaba formando en la cabeza, y desgraciadamente, su sobrino y esposa tendrían que sacrificarse.

Matar a Harry Potter ya no era un propósito, lo que quería ella, era causarle daño, y matándolo no lo disfrutaría, ¿qué mejor forma de causarle daño que destruir su familia? Esa familia que de seguro le costó formar, aun cuando todavía había peligro alrededor.

La casa de los Potter, en Londres, era más bien algo parecido a un hospital, una mujer recién aliviada y otra mujer embarazada. La mujer embarazada, estaba descansando en el sofá, leyendo, como de costumbre, el profeta matutino, el cual, acababa de llegar. Apenas le hecho un vistazo, cuando soltó un grito.

-¡Oh, no! –grito Hermione, y se tapó la boca, de inmediato Ron llego hasta su asustada esposa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es… Horrible –musito la castaña y miro a su esposo-. Draco Malfoy y su esposa han muerto.

La noticia de que los Malfoy habían muerto, acaparo los titulares durante los siguientes días, el suceso había causado pánico entre la comunidad mágica. Era más que claro que un mortifago era el responsable, las preguntas eran ¿Cuál? ¿Por qué? Y la más importante ¿Qué paso con Scorpius? Su cuerpo no fue encontrado, lo cual suponía que estaba vivo. Hubo quienes pensaron que había sido obra de la antigua novia de Draco, Pansy Parkinson, su casa fue registrada y ella juzgada, pero no se obtuvo nada, pues la mujer no había sido. Algunos otros, aseguraban que había sido el mismo Scorpius, durante alguna explosión de su poder mágico. Y las mentes más morbosas, estaban convencidas de que el jefe de Aurores, había sido el autor del asesinato. Harry se vio acorralado por la prensa cada que llegaba al trabajo y cada que salía, incluso había tenido que cambiar su lugar de residencia y ocultarla bajo el encantamiento fidelius, pues la insistencia de los periódicos le hacían preocuparse por su familia, y de que le hicieran algo.

-La gente cree cualquier cosa –gruño Ron, haciendo bolas el periódico, que incluía un artículo muy extenso (escrito por Rita Skeeter) sobre las razones que Harry debió tener para matar a Draco Malfoy-. Pueden inventar que fue un gusarajo y todos estarían conformes.

-No tiene gracia Ron –dijo Hermione, gravemente-. Harry puede perder su trabajo.

-No lo creo –comento Harry-. Le he dicho a Kingsley que me someta a un interrogatorio con veritaserum, y no ha querido.

-¿Por qué? –salto Ron.

-Dice que eso sería dar la razón a los rumores –resoplo Harry-, dice que hay que ignorar lo que dice el profeta, que no alentemos a la gente a creer que él desconfía de mí.

-Pero están acabando con tu credibilidad –insistió el pelirrojo.

-¿Y cuando no lo han hecho? –pregunto Harry. Nadie respondió. Pero el auror se propuso a encontrar el verdadero asesino de los Malfoy. No importara lo que dudara, él se encargaría de que la persona o personas, recibieran una larga sentencia en Azkaban.

Habían pasado nueve años desde que Draco y Astoria Malfoy había muerto, aun no se descubría al culpable, la gente ya no hablaba mucho de ello y Harry ya no era culpado por la comunidad. No habían progresado mucho en el caso, y el ministro le insistió a Harry que lo dejara por la paz, pero el salvador del mundo mágico no quiso.

-¿Y que hay con el niño? –Pregunto Harry- Al parecer sigue vivo, he hablado con McGonagall, y su nombre sigue en la lista, este año entrara a Hogwarts.

Harry lo sabía, lo sabía porque Scorpius Malfoy era de la edad de Albus Severus, y el segundo de los Potter entraría a Hogwarts en poco tiempo. Harry tenía el presentimiento de que el siguiente primero de Septiembre sería bastante especial.

Y no se equivocó, una semana antes del inicio de curso, rumores sobre un 'Draco Malfoy en miniatura' que había sido visto en el callejón Diagon, llegaron a Harry. Sabía que era una falta de respeto, pero fue a la mansión Malfoy.

Acababa de llegar, cuando el patronus de un Gato llego hasta el.

-Harry, Scorpius está vivo, al parecer ha vuelto, y está en la mansión Malfoy.

Tenía que entrar, a preguntar, ¿Dónde había estado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Con quién estuvo? Así que mando una carta, pidiéndole que le permitiera ir a su casa y hablar con él.

Recibió la respuesta casi de inmediato. Scorpius Malfoy había aceptado.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser amable con él? –pregunto Scorpius, con los puños apretados.

-Mi niño, recuerda, recuerda que todo tiene que ir de acuerdo al plan –dijo una voz de mujer-. Debes acercarte a él, hacer que confié en ti… y luego… dar el golpe de gracia, acércate a sus hijos, hazte amigo de los mocosos –Scorpius hizo una mueca.

-Tomara años que ellos confíen realmente en mí.

-Paciencia, Scorpius –dijo Bellatrix-. Paciencia, tu venganza llegara cuando menos lo esperes.

_[N/A] HOLA :D este es un nuevo proyecto en el que empeze a trabajar hace tiempo :3 es mi segundo scorply.-. y espero terminar este ahora si :s no lo alargare mucho, para que no sea tedioso y yo no perder mis ideas.-. espero que les guste :D_


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y como es el chico? –Pregunto Ron. En cuanto su amigo regreso a casa.

-Bastante amable y atento –respondió Harry, Ron se mostró sorprendido y su esposa le miro con enfado.

-Vaya… mini Malfoy amable…

-¡Ron!

-Vale, lo siento, es que en verdad me sorprende.

-Supongo que el ser huérfano te cambia –opino Ginny-. ¿Y con quien vive?

-Solo. No quiso dar detalles de quien estuvo a cargo de él.

Esa fue la única pregunta que Scorpius no respondió. El chico recibió a Harry, contesto cada una de sus preguntas, excepto esa, negándose, de un modo muy amable. El auror no quiso insistir en el tema, pero algo no le cuadraba…

Para Scorpius, la situación fue incomoda, tener a Harry Potter en su casa no le gustaba nada, quería dañarlo, hacerle sentir lo que el sintió cuando se enteró de la verdad. Pero, tenía que espera, como lo había prometido a su tía Bellatrix. Tenía que ser paciente si quería que su plan funcionara.

El primero de septiembre llego, las familias Potter y Weasley estaban reunidas en el andén cuando de pronto le vieron llegar. A Scorpius, con una mujer de edad media, cabello negro y tez blanca, pálida, ella les miro con una sonrisa y se acercó.

-Hola –saludo, al instante, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se tensaron, sobretodo el auror, algo no le agradaba de la bruja-. Sé que te preguntabas con quien estuvo Scorpius –dijo a Harry-. Soy hermana de Astoria, cuando paso –hizo una cara afligida-… bueno, yo he estado a cargo de mi sobrino.

Pudiera decirse que eso tranquilizo a Harry, pero no. Aun había algo que no le agradaba de esa mujer, ¿se debía acaso al hecho de que tenía un terrible parecido con Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿O que tal vez no recordaba conocer otra hermana de Astoria que no fuera Daphne? Y al recordar a la mortifaga el odio le consumió. Increíble que aún no pudiera encontrarle… Cuando el tren partió, regresaron a casa y Lily subió a su habitación, Harry comento su sentimiento de que le recordaba a Bellatrix, pero tanto como su esposa y sus amigos no le tomaron muy en serio, los tres sabían de la especie de obsesión que Harry tenia por atrapar a la mortifaga. Pero no era obsesión, Harry lo sabía bien. Como jefe del departamento de aurores no podía dejar que una mujer peligrosa estuviera suelta. Tenía que atraparla y encerrarla en Azkaban hasta que se consumiera.

Estaba rodeado de impuros que no merecían ir a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué tenía su tía que sacrificarlo de aquel modo? Tanto que le inculco sobre el hecho de que no estaba a la altura de los sangre sucia y tenía que hacerse amigo de los traidores Weasley. Y como si los hubiera llamado telepáticamente, los dos aparecieron en la puerta de compartimiento. Scorpius cambio rápidamente su cara de fastidio y fue sustituida por la más amable que fue capaz.

-Hola –dijo Albus sonriendo tímidamente-. ¿Podemos sentarnos? El tren va lleno.

Por un segundo Scorpius estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que se regresara por donde llego y que tenía su hermano para que pudiera dejarle estar en su compartimiento. Pero obligándose respondió con un amable 'claro'. Albus y Rose entraron y subieron sus baúles al portaequipajes en silencio, luego se sentaron frente a Scorpius quien los miraba fijamente.

-¿Estas emocionado por entrar a Hogwarts, Scorpius? –Pregunto una sonrojada Rose, al parecer hablarle al chico era algo que no estaba en sus planes todavía, pero viajarían juntos en el mismo compartimiento asi que quisieran o no, los tres comenzaron a platicar.

El camino se hizo corto, Scorpius comenzó a agradar a Albus y Rose mientras que él se sentía fastidiado por 'las risitas tontas' de Rose y los 'comentarios bobos' de Albus. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el joven Malfoy preferiría estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera ese. Los primos comenzaban a pensar que Ron era un prejuicioso ya que Scorpius era muy amable y divertido con un singular humor sarcástico. Hacia la mitad del camino James apareció en la puerta del compartimiento. Se sorprendió un poco de ver a su hermano y a su prima en compañía de 'el chico Malfoy' pero no dijo nada, les deseo buena suerte en la selección y evito el comentario de quedar en la casa de Slytherin que había planeado decir para su Albus.

Cuando el tren llego a la estación de Hogsmeade, Scorpius pido a Rose y Albus que se adelantaran, ellos amablemente le dijeron que esperarían fuera del tren para que fueran en el mismo bote, una vez que salieron, el rubio cerró la puerta y respiro profundo varias veces. La situación estaba más complicada de lo creyó, no por ellos, al parecer se los estaba ganando y demasiado fácil, sino por él. ¿Qué tan fuerte seria para estar cerca del enemigo durante tanto tiempo? Tendría que soportarlos durante años para poder dar el golpe de gracia. Se tranquilizo por unos segundos mas, recordadose que todo tendría su recompensa al final y bajo del tren. Rose y Albus lo esperaban justo frente a los botes y le hablaron de inmediato.

* * *

><p><em>Papá<em>

_Tal vez esto te vaya a sorprender y en verdad espero no decepcionarte ni a ti ni a mamá. ¡He quedado en Slytherin! ¿Y sabes qué? Realmente me siento cómodo aquí, los compañeros son agradables, ¿Puedes creerlo, papá? ¡Agradables! James no dejo de molestarme durante un buen rato en la cena, se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y fue a la de Slytherin diciendo cosas como 'te lo dije, pequeña serpiente' pero esta vez no logro hacerme enojar. _

_Y si crees que eso es extraño…_

_En el tren, Rose y yo conocimos a Scorpius Malfoy, es un chico bastante agradable ¿Sabes? Nos cayó muy bien, a pesar de tener un humor muy sarcástico, creo que, lo que ha comentado tú y mis tíos, tiene el carácter de su padre. ¡El quedo en Gryffindor! Me sorprendí muchísimo y creo que varios también, incluso la profesora McGonagall no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa aunque la quito rápidamente. Rose ha quedado en Ravenclaw y ella se vio feliz de eso. ¡Cómo no quedar ahí! ¡Con ese cerebro que tiene! _

_Bueno, espero en verdad no los haya decepcionado, aunque tú me dijiste que cualquier casa sería buena, así que supongo que solo son ideas mías en la cabeza. Grábate la expresión de tío Ron cuando se entere ¿Vale? _

_Albus_

_PD ¡Manda saludos a Lily! Y dile que la extrañamos._

Harry termino de leer la carta de Albus y miro a su familia, como bien lo pidió Albus, se grabó la expresión de Ron. El pelirrojo estaba que no salía de su asombro, miraba la carta con los ojos abiertos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Hermione y Ginny se miraron. Ron estaba exagerando.

-Scorpius y Albus se harán los mejores amigos –dijo Lily de pronto-. No intentaran intervenir en ellos. ¿O sí?

-Te estas adelantando, Lily –respondió Ron-. Malfoy agradable…

-¡Ron! Te dije que no intentaras enemistarlos –reprocho Hermione con las cejas fruncidas-. Si ellos quieren ser amigos de él, no es nuestro problema, pueden hablarle a quien quieran. Y no te atrevas a intentar lavar el cerebro a Rose.

Y con esa última frase los adultos se quedaron en silencio. Lily tomo la carta de su hermano y la leyó nuevamente. ¿En qué casa quedaría ella cuando le tocara ir? Dos años más y lo averiguaría.

* * *

><p><em>[NA] Ya se! Desde febrero que no actualize esto! Cuanto lo siento u.u y la verdad no tengo excusa asi que no intentare explicarme. Espero no se hayan olvidado de la historia :c o quien sabe u.u prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Los capítulos no serán muy largos.-. o eso creo e.e tal vez se me lleguen a alargar._

_Sobre las casas a mi me parece que ahí quedaron n.n me agrada la idea de un Malfoy en Gryffindor y un Potter en Slytherin y para ser sincera me base en la saga de James Potter para eso LOL xD Y Rose se me hace muy predecible en Gryffindor, aunque también en Ravenclaw e.e pero a mi me gusta en Ravenclaw c:_

_Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de su comentario quiero saber que les esta pareciendo y todo eso. cuidense_


End file.
